Marketing on the World Wide Web (the Web) is a significant business. Users often purchase products through a company's Website. Further, advertising revenue can be generated in the form of payments to the host or owner of a Website when users click on advertisements that appear on the Website. The online activity of millions of Website users generates an enormous database of potentially useful information regarding the desires of customers and trends in Internet usage. Understanding the desires and trends of online users may allow a business to better position itself within the online marketplace.